New Beginnings
by bm0611
Summary: Ava and her 3 year old daughter move to Charming. She soon discovers her new neighbor and sparks fly. Will she be able to see passed the kutte to the man? Disclaimer: Kurt Sutter and FX own any and all recognizable characters. KozikxOC. slightAU. Rated M for language and lemons
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"_Today I feel like laughing_

_Seems to be no reason at all_

_And if the world stops spinning_

_I'm not afraid to fall_

_Maybe it's too soon to be sure_

_But I really do believe that someday_

_We're gonna have it all_

_So I try too hard to keep the rhythm of a train_

_Rolling right along_

_When the ride gets rough you got to carry on"_

_-Jeremy Kay "Have It All"_

Ava stood in the living room of the 2 story, open-plan home she had purchased. Just walking into the house, she and Dylan felt at home instantly. The precocious _almost 4 year old_ girl, as she told everyone in the diner earlier that afternoon, had already made herself at home, dumping her coloring book and crayons on the floor of the empty living room. She lain on her belly coloring, her knees bent so her legs kicked slightly in the air behind her.

They were home. Ava hadn't felt this comfortable in any place since she left the home she grew up in 10 years prior. She had gone off to college and didn't need the house anymore after the passing of her parents. She sold the house and moved on with her life. It took many trials and heartaches for Ava to find herself in Charming, California. This was the fresh start that she needed.

Charming was close enough to San Francisco that Dylan would be able to see her dad more. That was a small part of the decision process when Ava decided it was time to buy a house and put down roots somewhere. Since her parents had died, she had been a rolling stone. She's transferred colleges 3 times before she finished her first degree in Culinary Arts. She'd met Dylan's dad when she started her MBA at UCLA. He was probably the only reason she had stayed there for the entirety of her coursework. She had gotten pregnant with Dylan mere months before she and Aaron had decided they weren't working as a couple. They were meant to be friends, nothing more. They had split amicably and decided to share custody of Dylan.

Ava and Dylan had moved to Phoenix, Arizona not long after she gave birth. Ava had taken a really good job, even though she didn't need to work. She and Dylan were set from her parents' accounts and insurance policies. But Ava wanted to feel independent. She wanted to have a steady routine and give Dylan a stable life.

Aaron and Dylan had a fantastic relationship. He was an amazing father, but the distance was getting harder. Dylan wanted to see him more, but Aaron's job didn't allow him to move. So Ava had decided to find a nice, small town to call home permanently. Charming sounded, well…charming. She thought it would be a nice little town to raise Dylan in. She could fulfill her dream of starting a Bakery. The best part was the location. Dylan would be much closer to Aaron.

Ava continued through the house once she realized Dylan was rooted to the living room floor coloring in her _Jake and the Neverland Pirates_ coloring book. Ava ran her hand across the marble countertop of the kitchen island and brushed her fingertips across the bronzed antique-looking handles of the cabinets. The house was gorgeous. She could wrap her head around the kitchen. It was a new build, so the kitchen was brand new as well, but the décor was that of a rustic feel.

She stepped out of the kitchen area to the room just beneath the stairs. It was open and attached to the laundry area. It was perfect for a play area for Dylan. She could be cooking or doing laundry and still keep an eye on Dylan. She could imagine a small TV mounted to the wall, a toy box and cube organizer against the area beside the L-shaped staircase. There would still be room for a small table and chairs set.

Ava smiled at Dylan from the stairs and told her she was going to see her room. Dylan excitedly abandoned her coloring and Pirates to check out her new room. One of the main reasons she chose this particular house was the little girl's room that had been pre-planned into the build. Ava had called ahead to have Dylan's room ready before the arrival. It was an early birthday surprise. Ava opened the double doors to reveal Dylan's new room. Dylan squealed in excitement.

Built onto the far wall was a castle with a ladder circling up the side. Inside the castle was a playhouse, fit with a play kitchen and living room. The top of the castle was fitted with bookshelves and pillows for reading. The corner of the room had a metal filigree bedframe shaped like Cinderella's carriage. The walls were painted with a mural of a royal-like garden. She even had a small vanity that matched the bed. There was a pink and crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The closet and bathroom that attached matched the castle theme of the rest of the room. Dylan couldn't decide where to play first. Her books, toys and clothes had already been delivered and set-up. She was content to spend the rest of the night playing in her room.

Ava's bedroom furniture had been delivered as well. They would go find the rest of the furniture the following day. She and Dylan were set and ready to rest for their first night in their new home.

Ava had finally managed to get Dylan to sleep around 11pm. She didn't usually allow her to stay up so late, but the little girl had been so excited and playing in her new room that she couldn't bring herself to make her stop so soon. She would let her sleep in a bit the next day.

Ava grabbed their bags from her black 2014 Mercedes-Benz GLK 350. She made sure to always have a newer dependable vehicle because of Dylan. She knew it was flashy, but the safety ratings were through the roof and that was what mattered to her.

As she made her way into the house, she noticed her only neighbor, across the street, with a few other men and women. The men had on leather vests with some picture and writing on the back. She checked out the neighborhood before buying the house. There was only one neighbor. He lived across the street and had no family. She wasn't given a name, but had heard that there had never been any problems in the neighborhood. She figured if he was dangerous, the realtor would have warned her.

She dropped their few bags in the empty living room, deciding the laundry and items could wait one night. She did, however, grab her book and a beer to read and drink in her bed. As she started up the stairs she heard the revving of bike engines across the street. She assumed they were just leaving and the noise would be over soon enough. She became angry when the revving and loud camaraderie lasted 20 minutes without seeming to come to any ending in the near future. Her daughter was upstairs sleeping and she was a mother bear ready to fight.

Ava flew out of the house, quietly closing the door. She hadn't even grabbed shoes or a sweater to shield her from the night air. She stomped across the yard and street in a pair of denim cut-off shorts that showcased her toned legs and a white fitted V-neck tee shirt that was half tucked into her shorts. Her silky brown hair flowed around her shoulders as the air rushed around her from her movements. As her bare feet landed on the concrete of the driveway, all eyes were on her flushed cheeks and lean body.

"Whose house is this?" She looked around at the faces before her. No one answered her, but a few took a step towards her and eyebrows quirked. Ava crossed her arms, "I got all night. Whose fucking house is this?"

A man with wild bedhead bond hair stepped forward. He had piercing blue eyes and tattoos across his arms. He looked unsure of how to react. "Kozik. Herman Kozik. S'my house."

Ava eyed him. "Williams. Ava Williams. That's my house." She pointed to the house behind her after copying his greeting. "Now no one told me that when I moved into that house, I would be listening to your bikes and loud ass mouths at 2 in the morning." She began raising her voice, "Now normally, I wouldn't give two shits, but I have a 3 year old sleeping over there. And I swear on all that is good in this world, if your little party wakes her up, I will burn all of your shit to the fucking ground." She cocked her eyebrow and eyed the rest of the crowd, "Have a nice night." She turned and walked away.

Gemma, who had been standing to the right of the scene next to Clay, smirked, "Bitch has got some balls. I like it."

Clay, Tig, Jax, Kozik, Juice, Bobby, Chibs and Opie gave her surprised looks. Tig was the only one to speak, however, "She wasn't even yelling at me…I'm gonna be walking funny for a week."

AN: This will definitely be a Kozik story. I usually write Happy stories, but I want to try something different this time. Hope you guys like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"_And the sky opened up_

_With the soil of the sun_

_Dreaming of my true love_

_I don't mean to be so strange_

_But my life just took a change_

_'Cause I just found someone special_

_And that's really something special_

_If you knew me_

_Nice to meet you anyway"_

_-Gavin Degraw "Nice to Meet You Anyway"_

Despite having fallen asleep at 11pm, Dylan was up and rearing to go at 7am. Ava hadn't fallen asleep until 3am because she had been reeling from her encounter with one Mr. Herman Kozik. She was even more miffed because she had been woken up from a really good dream of the blue-eyed devil himself. She had been flushed from head to toe when Dylan excitedly jumped onto Ava's bed that morning. But Dylan could always put a smile on Ava's face.

Ava had gotten up and dressed Dylan in her favorite pillowcase dress. It was a plumb purple with gray ribbon at the top and gray trim around the bottom. She wore her silver sequined flats with it. Ava pulled Dylan's hair into a ponytail and added a ribbon that matched the ribbon on her dress. Dylan had her mother's chocolate brown hair and honey brown and golden eyes. She was a beautiful little girl.

Ava decided she might as well look nice since she felt like hell. She settled on black skinny jeans with a cuff on the bottom and dark gray, suede peep toe heels. She wore a simple, fitted white camisole under a dark gray blazer with the sleeves rolled into a cuff at her elbow, showcasing the white and black chevron material on the cuff. She left her hair down and straight. It was naturally silky and flowed around her shoulders.

Ava rounded up Dylan who had gone back to playing in her new castle. She figured she would grab coffee and breakfast at the local diner before they set out to buy the rest of the furniture they needed. When Ava opened her front door, she was surprised to find her new neighbor standing on her front porch with coffee and pastries.

"I brought a peace offering. Figured you probably hadn't gotten to the store yet. Mind if I come in."

Ava was hesitant, but Dylan jumped at the opportunity to make a new friend, "Come on in!" After he set the food and coffee on the breakfast bar Dylan stood on the stool so she would be eye level with Kozik. "The name's Dylan," she held her hand out, "put her there."

Kozik smiled and shook her hand, "Kozik. It's nice to meet you, Dylan."

Dylan sat on the stool and began to eat the danish Ava placed before her. Ava decided to clue Dylan in on who Kozik was. "Kozik's our neighbor. He lives across the street."

Dylan looked at Kozik with cheese and flakes of pastry around her mouth, "Kozik is a funny name, but it's fun to say."

Kozik was taken with the young girl. "I guess it is. It's actually my last name. I don't like my first name. It's not cool like Dylan."

"Well what is it?" She asked with an innocent curiosity.

"Herman. It was my dad's name." He looked at her for some sort of reaction.

"That's not a bad name. I like to watch _The Munsters_ with Mamma. And Mr. Munster's name is Herman. He's a nice guy. I bet you're nice too. You brought us breakfast." She smiled up at him.

"Thanks, kiddo. I think you're pretty nice too."

Ava stared on at the interaction with curiosity. This man who had been helping raise hell last night was having a legit conversation with her 3 year old daughter. It was kind of endearing. She wondered if this was the real Herman Kozik, or was he usually the loud biker she had seen last night.

Ava cleaned up Dylan's face from her breakfast and finished her own coffee and doughnut before setting her daughter on the floor. She turned to Kozik with a small smile. "Maybe we will get along after all, as long as you don't wake up my kid in the middle of the night with loud parties. Wait til she goes to her dad's to break out the bikes at 2am, alright?"

Kozik nodded with a smile. "If you guys need any help unpacking or moving furniture, let me know. My club and I could help."

Ava wondered what club he could be talking about, but figured that would be suited for a different conversation. "Thanks."

Kozik scribbled his number on the pastry box anyway, just in case. After Kozik took his leave, Ava and Dylan drove to the nearest furniture store to see what they could find.

Dylan helped decide which of the two couches Ava liked was most comfortable. She ran and jumped onto the pieces to see which she would rather watch Saturday cartoons on. They decided on a brown couch that had a leather frame with microsuede cushions and pillows. They loved the couch so much, they decided to get the matching loveseat and large, round chair with ottomans. They picked out a 60 in. LED smart TV as well and a 26 in. LED DVD combo TV for Dylan's play area. Dylan loved it because it was pink—her favorite color. Lastly, they chose a brand new dining room table and chairs. Ava decided on a long, rectangle table that looked like it was made from reclaimed, aged wood. It would fit the décor from the kitchen since the house's main level was an open living area. The chairs chosen were a soft blue-gray color of fabric with antique wooden legs that matched the table.

Ava signed the papers and paid the balance before she decided to take Dylan to a small gift shop while they waited for the delivery time. As they made their way to the door of the store, a familiar face stepped out of the gift shop. It was the woman from Kozik's driveway.

The woman stepped up to Ava with a smirk in place, "Nice to see you again, Ava was it?"

Ava held her hand forward, deciding to be kind. She didn't exactly know the woman anyway. "Ava Williams, nice to meet you. This is Dylan, the sleeping 3year old."

Dylan looked up at the lady, "I'm almost 4. Nice to meet you, ma'am."

Gemma was shocked at the manners of the little girl. "You are a gorgeous little girl, Dylan. I'm Gemma. It's nice to meet you too." They smiled at each other.

Ava smiled at the woman's change of demeanor. "It really is nice to meet you, Gemma. I probably didn't give a great first impression last night."

Gemma shook her head and gave her a real smile. "You gave the perfect first impression as far as I'm concerned. You got guts, lady. I like it." She looked Ava in the eye, "Listen, we're having a birthday party for my grandson on Sunday. He's turning 4. You girls should come. She could make a new friend. What's your number? I'll text you the details."

Ava conceded and recited her cell number to Gemma. She quickly received a text so she could program Gemma's number into the phone. They bid farewell to Gemma and visited the gift shop. Ava couldn't help but feel like things were falling into place. Maybe Charming was the great idea she was hoping it would be.

AN: 2 chapters down!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"_Take those boots off the shelf_

_Wipe that dust of yourself_

_Even if you've been through hell; you're back_

_It's time to separate the men from the boys_

_And the women from the girls_

_And the tools from the toys_

_Even if you're freaking out: just relax_

_Hey, before it gets too late_

_Before the night is over, before the world's awake_

_Everything will change_

_Hey, I feel it coming on_

_Starting like a fire, tonight you lit the flame_

_Now everything will change"_

_-Gavin Degraw "Everything Will Change"_

What had started as a simple trip to pick out furniture had turned into a full day of shopping. They ended up picking up décor to hang and display around the house, wall mounts for the TVs, a couple of bookcases for Ava's office, laundry baskets, bathroom trinkets and necessities, new dishes and cookware, cube organizers and basket inserts for Dylan's room and play area, and a small table and chairs set for Dylan's play area. She had even found a rug that matched the blue-gray chairs she found for the dining room and the brown from the living room that she could use in the living room area. Dylan had picked out 2 comfy lap blankets for the living room. One of which was, of course, pink. Lastly, they had grabbed some groceries from the local grocery store.

When they finally arrived home, Dylan decided to go play in her room while Ava unloaded their purchases onto the floor of the dining room. She got all of the bags out; she wasn't sure how to get the heavy stuff. As the furniture guys unloaded the new living room and dining room furniture, Ava put away the food and carried the bags upstairs that would be unloaded into the bathrooms and bedrooms.

It wasn't until after the delivery guys has left that she thought she could have used their help bringing in the boxes that contained the parts to build the bookcases and cube organizers. She remember the number on the pastry box on her counter and decided she could take advantage of her generous neighbor's offer.

Deftly, Ava dialed the number and listened to the ring until he answered. "Yeah?"

Ava was nervous. She didn't understand her reaction. "Hey. It's Ava."

"Well, hello, Ava. What can I do for you?" He sounded so smug. Ava had to fight the roll of her eyes.

"I might need some help unloading a couple of boxes and putting some stuff together. Dylan and I could treat you to dinner for your help."

"I'll be right over." He hung up the phone with a click.

Sure enough, Kozik met Ava in her driveway moments later. He had a smile on his face that clearly reached his eyes—it was very genuine. Ava couldn't imagine why he would be so happy to help with work. She would take it though. He had a gorgeous smile.

Ava opened the back of her SUV and one-by-one the carried in each of the heavy boxes before they set to working together to get the bookcases and cube organizers together. They talked about all kinds of stuff—Ava's life to that point, her studies, her dream bakery, Kozik's club and job at the Teller-Morrow garage. They even talked about what they wanted in life—Kozik wasn't sure what he wanted, but Ava talked about wanting to open her bakery, maybe getting married and having another kid.

Kozik would sneak glances at her when she wasn't paying attention. He thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was obviously a very dedicated mother and responsible person all around. He wanted so badly to kiss her lips.

"So Gemma invited Dylan and I to her grandson's birthday party on Sunday. Do you know his name or what he would like for a gift?" Ava looked up at the piercing blue eyes. She felt like swimming in them. She had to resist the urge to run her hand over his skin.

"His name is Abel. He's Jax's kid. He idolizes Jax, so anything with motorcycles would be good."

"Maybe I can get him a leather jacket with his name on it. Does he have one of those?" Ava genuinely wanted to know if she was headed I the right direction.

"I don't think so, but I will drop hints so no one else buys it. Go for it."

Ava smiled as he put the last screw in place. Kozik then proceeded to move the bookcases to the office area and the first cube organizer into the play area. Ava helped him get the second up the stairs to Dylan's room. They moved it into place before catching Dylan reading on top of her castle. Kozik climbed up on top of it with her while Ava stood on the steps so she could see them.

"I'm a little jealous, Dylan. You've got a pretty cool room. You just need a motorcycle here and you would have everything." Kozik watched the little girl's face scrunch.

"Girls don't ride motorcycles!"

Kozik faked surprise, "Of course they do. They can ride pink, princess motorcycles if they want to."

Dylan stood and sat on Kozik's lap. She looked up at the man with big, brown eyes. "Herman, I really want a pink, princess motorcycle." Her voice was soft and sweet.

"You have a birthday soon, right?" Dylan nodded. "If you're really, really good for your mom, I might find one for you."

Dylan's face lit up, "I'll be super, super good! I promise! My birthday is in a month."

Kozik smiled as the little girl jumped off of his lap and began playing again. He watched Ava climb down the stairs and followed her down.

Once they were outside of the double doors, Ava turned to Kozik, "Think you could help mount a couple of TVs while we wait for the pizza delivery?"

Kozik rubbed a hand across her shoulder needing to touch her some way, "Sure. Let's get you gals all tech-ed up."

It took Kozik no time at all to get both TVs mounted and working. The doorbell rang just as he finished helping Ava move the furniture back in place after they placed the rug down.

Ava turned to Koz, "Take a seat and rest a bit. I'll get the pizza and a couple of beers."

Kozik plopped down onto the couch. It was really comfortable, so he let himself relax as he flipped through the TV channels. He found a movie he thought Dylan would like and left it alone. Ava got Dylan situated with a piece of pizza and a cup of juice on the leather ottoman in front of _Homeward Bound_. Ava fixed a plate for herself and for Kozik and grabbed two beers before joining him on the couch.

"Thanks," he said as she handed him his food and drink.

She sat next to him, her folded knee touching his thigh, "Thank you, actually. What you helped me with today would have taken me hours and hours alone." She smiled at him genuinely.

"Anytime. I had fun."

They ate the rest of dinner in silence. After they were finished, Ava cleaned up the dishes and bottles. When she came back into the living room, Kozik had laid on the couch and Dylan had crawled onto his chest. Both were knocked-out cold in front of the end credits of the movie. Ava thought it was a sweet moment. She grabbed her phone and camera and snapped a picture on each.

After she set the items on the ottoman, Ava picked up Dylan to take her upstairs. Kozik stirred awake at the movement. "Sorry. I was just going to take her to her bed."

Kozik nodded as Ava continued on her mission. When she made her way back down the stairs, Ava saw Kozik slipping on his shoes and kutte, as he had called it earlier, at the door. She walked up to him, finding his sleep-rumpled hair to be adorable. She ran a hand through his hair before she realized what she was doing. Kozik looked right into her eyes with want. Before he could second guess himself, he leaned in and kissed her lips. It wasn't rough or deep, but it lingered. Ava never wanted it to end, but Kozik knew better than to rush it, so he pulled back gently and brushed a hand across her cheek.

"Thanks, Koz. Go to bed. You must be tired from working so hard today."

He kissed her one last time on her cheek. "Sleep tight." Then he was gone. Ava went to bed that night thinking of blond mussed hair and blue eyes.

AN: I liked this chapter…a lot!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"_We're going down,_

_And you can see it too._

_We're going down,_

_And you know that we're doomed._

_My dear,_

_We're slow dancing in a burning room."_

_-John Mayer "Slow Dancing In a Burning Room"_

Ava and Dylan spent 3 solid days decorating and arranging the house the way they wanted it. It had been a chore to say the least, but now, looking at the finished product, Ava was happy with it. The only item left to hand was a large canvas, black and white picture of Dylan. It needed to be hung in the living room, but it was too big for Ava to hang by herself. She figured it would wait until she could get some help with it.

They hadn't seen hide or hair of Kozik. He had taken off on his bike in the middle of the night and Ava hadn't texted him or called him. She figured whatever he was up to must have been important to take off the way he had. Try as she might, she couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. Ava hadn't been with anyone since Aaron. She hadn't even gone on dates. Ava figured she had plenty of time to think about that in the future and chose not to linger, but Kozik had stirred up feelings in her that she hadn't felt in a long time.

Gemma had texted Ava multiple times to make sure she was still coming to the party. Ava had reassured her that Dylan was too excited for her to consider backing out. The little girl had gone crazy at the stores they visited. She ended up getting him the jacket as planned. Dylan decided he needed a smaller version of Kozik's wallet and chain that hung on his side as well as sunglasses. Dylan was sure Abel would be the best dressed biker kid in Charming.

Ava dressed Dylan in a pair of black, capris leggings with her black leather thong sandals. She paired them with a deep pale blue tiered tank top that flowed around her. Ava pulled her hair into a knot on the top of her head and added a blue flowered headband and her favorite pair of Raybans. Dylan always loved to accessorize. She was a diva in the making. Ava never had to fight her to dress her.

Ava had no idea what one wore to a biker birthday party. She pulled on a pair of fitted, dark wash jeans with her worn, brown leather belt. She decided on a simple white racer-back tank top with her brown leather, billabong sandals. She grabbed her sunglasses and headed to the front door with Dylan and their gift bag in tow.

It wasn't a long drive to Jax's house, but Dylan had managed to fall asleep just before they arrived. She knew Dylan would be up as soon as the fun started, so she carried the 3 year old in one arm and the gift bag in the other. Gemma had the door open and waiting before she had even made it there.

Gemma smiled at the young woman. "You came to a kid's party with a knocked-out kid?"

Ava smiled in return. "She was so excited, she barely slept last night. No worries though. She'll be rearing to go as soon as the fun starts."

Gemma ushered her inside. She noticed a few of the faces from the night she lit Kozik's ass on fire in his front yard. Once she made her way to the couch, Dylan began to stir. When her eyes opened, they landed on a man with bright blue eyes and crazy dark hair. Dylan's first response was to giggle.

Tig's eyes fell on the sleepy, grinning girl. "What's so funny, pipsqueak?"

Dylan reached over from her Ava's lap to touch the man's hair, "You have funny hair." She looked down into the man's blue eyes, "I like it. My name's Dylan. What's yours?" Dylan had never been a shy child. She loved to meet people and learn about them.

Tig looked the girl with curiosity—she was a puzzle of confidence, pieced together in a small package. "Tig."

"Your name is cool too," She exclaimed with wide eyes. "Why'd you parents name you Tig? I've never heard that name before."

Tig half-smirked at the girl, "It's a nickname. My name is Alexander Trager."

"I like Tig better."

Tig chuckled, "Sure thing, pip."

Dylan smiled at her new nickname.

Tig looked up at Ava, who had been watching the conversation unfold. He held his hand out to her, "Tig. It's nice to meet you."

Ava accepted his hand with a slight nod. "Ava. But you already knew that. It's nice to meet you too, Tig."

The room erupted in cheers as the birthday boy made his grand entrance. Abel jumped in excitement at the applause. Dylan climbed off of Ava's lap and said _hi _to Abel. They ran off together quickly to play in the bounce house situated in the backyard.

A plump man with crazy, long hair and a long gray beard looked at Ava, "Kid just ditched you, huh?" Ava nodded. He held a hand out to her. "Bobby."

"Ava," she shook his hand.

"I know. I heard it when you told Koz where to stick it." The man laughed. "You got guts little lady." He smiled genuinely at Ava and she relaxed—content that the group was actually nice.

"You scags stealin' the lass from the rest of the party?" A man with a thick Scottish accent spoke. He held his hand down to Ava as well. "Chibs. You are beautiful, aye."

"Ava. Dylan is gonna go crazy over your accent. Her dad is Scottish. She can't get enough of the culture. She is bound to ask you a million questions."

Chibs smiled at the young woman, his Glasgow smile even more pronounced, "She nearly took me out trying to get out the back door with wee Abel. You've got a gorgeous little girl. Feisty too."

"She's a handful for sure. Kozik started talking to her about motorcycles. Now, she can't stop talking about them. Took ages to get her out of the leather shop in town with Abel's gift."

Tig's eyebrows quirked. "Wait…the same Kozik you ripped a new asshole?"

"Yeah. He helped put some furniture together and hang a couple TVs. I haven't seen him in a few days."

Just then a young blonde guy and a tanned man with tats on his head walked into the room, "He's on a run for the club. Should be back tonight." The young blonde nodded in her direction. "I'm Jax, Abel's dad. This is Juice."

Ava nodded at the new acquaintances. Just then a woman with dark brown hair and a pronounced baby bump walked into the room. She kissed Jax and made her way to the couch. Tig moved over to allow her to sit by Ava. She sat with a sigh. "This kid is giving me heartburn something fierce." She smiled in Ava's direction. "I'm Tara. It's so nice to meet you. I've heard a couple different versions of you telling Kozik off." She winked at Ava, "Someone's gotta keep 'em in line."

Ava smiled brightly at the woman. "It's nice to meet you as well. Dylan never gave me heartburn, but the cravings were insane. I hate hot wings like they were going out of style."

Ava, Tara and Gemma sat and talked while the men gravitated outside. Clay, as Ava came to know him, was the last to leave out. He had introduced himself and called Gemma his queen. Ava thought they were so sweet, but in a total badass kind of way.

Gemma had grown fond of the woman sitting next to her daughter-in-law. "You should let us throw Dylan a birthday party. She and Abel practically best friends in the bounce house. It would be fun."

Ava nodded, "Why not?! Sure."

Their conversation quickly faded when the kids ran into the house followed by the men in leather. Abel jumped into his Nana's lap, "It's time for presents!"

Gemma ordered some of the guys to bring the presents out, and they did. She definitely ruled this roost. Abel spent a while opening his gifts. He was so excited when he got to Dylan's presents. He immediately put on his new gear with a huge grin. "I look just like my dad! Thanks, Dylan." He hugged her and she hugged him back. Ava could see the blooming friendship between the two.

Shortly after, Jax and Tara showed Abel to his ride-on toy that had the body of a Harley. He looked like a miniature version of Jax riding on his bike with his new gear. Abel even let Dylan ride on the bike with him before the cake was served. It wasn't long after that Dylan began yawning.

Tig picked up the tired girl, "You sleepy, pip?"

"No, Tigger." She yawned again and laid her head on his shoulder. Ava couldn't help but smile at the big bad bikers turning to putty in her 3 year old hands.

Tig sat on the couch with the tired girl still in his lap, but she jumped up as soon as she heard Kozik's voice. She ran to him in time for him to scoop her up. "What's up, princess?"

She talked a mile a minute telling Koz all about the bike and Abel letting her ride it. He listened carefully until she yawned like she was sleep deprived. He carried her and took a seat next to Ava's leg. Dylan couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. She began drifting; her head nestled on Kozik's chest.

Bobby looked at the two, and nodded. Kozik looked good with the two ladies. He saw something there. He just hoped she would stick with him when she found out what really happened with the club—the guns, the kills, the whole bit.

Ava stood and bid each person farewell, even giving Tara her number so they could get together. Kozik carried Dylan to Ava's car, buckling her safely in. "I'm headed home too. Been a long few days. Maybe I will stop by and make sure you girls make it there safely."

"Maybe." She smiled before kissing his cheek and climbing into her SUV. She didn't chance a second look at his face. For all of her bold confidence, she was nervous with Koz. Ava was on auto-pilot during the drive home. Her mind was filled with thoughts and what-ifs surrounding this man. She was never like this—a love sick teenager.

Pulling into her driveway, Ava had to be extra careful not to wake Dylan up on her way upstairs. She slipped her sleeping daughter into her bed and kissed her forehead. As she stared at Dylan, she began to wonder if she should maybe not get involved with Kozik. Her daughter was her number one priority. She had officially come to an impasse.

Ava closed Dylan's doors quietly and made her way to her room. She pulled on a pair of gray cotton shorts and a white tee shirt. Ava decided to relax on the couch and let her mind slow down and unwind before she headed to bed. She had nearly dozed on the couch when a soft knock sounded on the door. Ava came face-to-face with a sullen looking Kozik.

They just stood and stared for a moment, neither moving nor speaking before Kozik slid one hand to her lower back and the other into her silky hair and pulled her flush against him, molding her mouth to his.

It took Ava a moment to respond, but the feel of his lips, soft yet forceful against hers, cleared any doubts in her mind about what she wanted. Ava gripped his leather kutte and pulled him in deeper.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"_It's just a spark_

_But it's enough to keep me going_

_And when it's dark out, no one's around_

_It keeps glowing"_

_-Paramore "Last Hope"_

Ava laid in her bed the following morning. She hadn't slept well. Her mind was too tangled with her biker neighbor, and her body could find no release from the kiss that had stirred her. It was probably a good thing that his phone had gone off while she was tucked close to his body. She may have let it go farther than she really should if he hadn't had to leave on _club business_. It had also raised the question as to what the club did that made him leave at a moment's notice in the middle of the night. She wasn't sure she wanted to know.

Ava lifted herself from the bed. Dylan had been exhausted form lack of sleep and so much excitement the day before, so Ava was letting her sleep in while she packed Dylan's suitcase for her dad's house. Aaron was supposed to arrive at noon to pick her up.

By 11am, Ava had packed Dylan's bag, gotten her dressed and fed her breakfast. Dylan was lounging on the couch watching cartoons when the doorbell rang. Ava opened the door just before Dylan ran into her dad's arms. Aaron had always been an amazing dad to Dylan. He was a good friend to Ava, but she wasn't sure how he would react to her seeing someone. They had never had to broach the subject before. She figured it should wait until she knew what they were. She would be willing to bet that Dylan would mention Kozik, so she needed to explain who he was sooner rather than later.

Ava ushered Aaron into the house. He was gorgeous man. His thick Scottish accent was what drew her to him. His skin wasn't super pale, but he never really sported a tan. He was lean and lightly muscled, but his chiseled jaw was something to behold. He had dark hair that he kept short and always tamed. He had green eyes—a trait she had once hoped Dylan would inherit. But Dylan had come into the world a mini-version of Ava. She was perfect.

Dylan wasted no time in dragging Aaron up the stairs to see her new room. Ava took that time to get Dylan's bags ready by the front door. Aaron came back down the stairs alone. She assumed Dylan was playing for a few minutes so they could speak.

"So, I hear you have a new neighbor? And who is this Abel?" Aaron seemed amused from whatever Dylan had spoken about.

"Yeah. Kozik is our new neighbor. He lives across the street. He helped us move some big items and with a few other moving things. Abel is a 4 year old boy. She went to his birthday party—had a blast."

Aaron shook his head. "She said she thinks you really like this Kozik guy." He looked at her seriously, "You know you can live your life as well. You haven't dated since we split, but you have every right to do so. Don't put yourself to the side because you are a mother. You can do both. I know you." He brushed a hair behind her ear, "You're a wonderful mother, but you need not limit yourself to that."

Ava smiled. "Thanks, Aaron. I needed to hear that."

Just then a ready Dylan came bounding down the stairs. "Alright, Da. I'm ready to go!"

Ava kissed and hugged Dylan goodbye for the next week and she was out the door. She waved to her baby and Aaron. It was going to be a long week without Dylan, but she had plans to check out a few store fronts for her bakery. She knew it would be a while before the business was up and running, but she was excited to start the process.

Ava had just finished cleaning the house when her doorbell rang again. She was surprised to find Kozik standing on the other side. She quickly let him into the house.

"It's too quiet in here. Where's pip?" Ava shook her head. The nickname she had been given by Tig was obviously catching on.

"Aaron just picked her up a few hours ago. She's spending the week with her dad. I was just getting ready to order something for dinner. You staying?"

"Yeah. How about we go for a ride on the bike? We can stop and eat somewhere." Kozik wanted to get her on the back of his bike badly. In truth, it could be an intimate experience—being pressed so close in such sensitive areas. He wanted to feel her wrapped around him.

"I've never ridden on a bike before. Sure, just let me change into some jeans." She brushed past him and headed up the stairs. She wasn't sure what one wore on a bike, but with the sun going down soon, she figured it might get chilly. She grabbed a worn pair of fitted, boot-cut denim jeans and her black and white Chuck Taylor Converse. She pulled on a hoodie and threw her hair up in a bun.

Kozik met her at the door and ushered her out to his bike. She climbed on behind him, buckling the helmet in place and putting her sunglasses on. She was pressing into Kozik for the ride when the closeness of the situation hit her. This was going to be a long, torturous ride.

The exhilaration of the bike coming to life beneath her was unexpected. The rumble of the engine singing through her body, she felt power. She then understood why these men rode bikes. There was nothing like it. It was almost like an addiction—she couldn't imagine never feeling that again.

Ava leaned in and all but wrapped her body around Kozik. Just being so close to him had her blood rushing. Every inch of her skin itched to touch him. She laid one hand around the bottom of his stomach, nearly lying in his lap. The other wrapped around his waist, lying underneath his kutte against the muscle beneath his shirt. She loved the feel of him…and his scent was intoxicating as she set her head on his shoulder, chin down.

Kozik was just as intoxicated with her. He could feel her every curve molding to his body. He just wanted to lie back and revel in it. Her breath against his neck and hands clinging to him—he wasn't sure how he was supposed to pay attention to the road with her wrapped so tightly in him.

The just rode for a couple of hours until the sun had gone down. Nowhere important, just circling the outside of town a couple of times and onto the highway and back a bit. Kozik eventually pulled into the parking lot of a sleep little diner on the outskirts of Charming—Nicky's. Ava slipped off of the bike, noticing immediately how stiff her joints had become.

"Sorry. You're not used to riding. I should have stopped sooner." He rubbed a hand across her back.

"No, I'm fine. I liked it." She smiled up at him.

As they walked into the diner, Ava noticed how empty it was. The only person in the room was an older lady, maybe late fifties. Her nametag read Ellen as she hugged and greeted Kozik as if she had known him forever.

"Oh, it's so good to see you, sweetheart. I see you brought some company," she smiled brightly at Ava.

Ava smiled back and introduced herself. "It's nice to meet you, Ellen."

Kozik was pleased that the two women were interacting. "This is my Aunt Ellen. She was my dad's sister. Ellen, this is Ava, my new neighbor."

Ellen gave him a look that said Ava was more than a neighbor to him or he wouldn't have brought her there.

They sat across from each other in the booth. Ava didn't bother to look at the menu, "You've obviously eaten here a lot. I'll take whatever you think is best here."

Koz smiled wickedly at her. "We'll take two of the double bacon western burgers with chili cheese fries and 2 root beers."

Ava shrugged, "Alright. So I'm looking at a few commercial store fronts this week. I'm gonna start getting things rolling on a bakery."

"If you bribe us with a few cupcakes, the club and I might be able to help with the handy work." Kozik smiled in her direction, but his eyes said he was serious.

"Maybe. I just might make you some cupcakes anyway, you know, if you're good and all."

Kozik gave her a devilish look, "Darlin', I'm always good."

Ava could tell he meant so much more than what was implied. She could only hope to find out just how good he meant. The food arrived quickly. Ava couldn't believe the amount of food that was served on her plate—it could feed her and Dylan for days

She looked at Kozik incredulously, "I weigh a buck five. This plate probably weighs more than me!"

"It's amazing though. Just try it." He pushed the plate closer to her.

She had to cut the burger in half to eat it. She wrapped her hands around half of the sandwich and Koz watched as she bit into it. She moaned loudly as the tastes rolled over her tongue. It had to be the best burger she had ever eaten. It was nearly orgasmic.

"I think I just died of sheer pleasure," she said with her eyes closed.

Kozik visibly gulped. He didn't think a meal could be that intense, but he was fighting the urge to leap across the table and take her in the middle of the deserted diner. When she opened her eyes, he smirked, shaking off the lust rolling off of him in waves.

They finished the meal with mindless chatter and jokes. Kozik was surprised at Ava's appetite. She wasn't able to finish all of her food, but she was definitely not one of those women who picked at bird food. He couldn't understand how she stayed so svelte, but he was going to enjoy learning more about her.

They bid farewell to Ellen on their way out the door. She pulled Kozik to the side for a short chat. "I see that you like her. Don't fuck it up, Herman."

Koz sighed. He knew what she was saying—if he wanted Ava, the shit with the croweaters would have to stop and he would have to learn to act like an actual adult. He hugged Ellen and made his way out to his bike where Ava was waiting patiently. He climbed on the bike and braced himself for the feeling of having her pressed so close to him. He had been fighting a hard-on all evening, but feeling her molded against his body was the most intimate thing he had ever felt.

Ava climbed on behind him and resumed her position against him—reveling in his muscular form beneath her hands. It had been an overwhelmingly pleasant night and she wasn't ready for it to end. As they pulled into her driveway and slid off the bike, she turned to Kozik, "You should come in. It's gonna be lonely without Dylan. Maybe we could watch bad movies and chill for a while."

Kozik nodded. "Just let me grab some sweats from my house and park my bike. I'll be right back." He started in the direction of his house.

"Just let yourself in."

Kozik took no time in making his way back to her house and slipping through the door. Ava was standing in the kitchen unaware of his presence. Kozik was enjoying watching her as she moved around the kitchen in her tee shirt night dress. It was gray and fitted down to her mid-thigh. She wore a thin cotton navy robe over it. Her long, toned legs were fully visible. He wanted to wrap them around him so badly he could taste it.

Ava turned to walk to the living room and caught him staring. She walked right up to him and quirked an eyebrow while brushing her hair away from her face. "See something you like, Koz?"

She was baiting him.

Kozik decided to let go and show her. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to his body, molding his lips to hers. Ava responded immediately, still worked up from the night of being pressed against his body. She licked his lip, letting him know that she wanted more. Kozik simultaneously opened his mouth and twined his tongue with hers while lifting her onto the counter top. Ava's legs wrapped around his waist as Kozik's mouth found the sift spot beneath her ear, sucking lightly and grazing the area with his teeth.

Ava was tuned and ready to play. She shrugged her robe off of her body, pooling around her hips on the counter. She ran her hands beneath his shirt and, with his assistance, lifted it from his body before playfully tossing it randomly in the kitchen. She looked Kozik square in the eye, "Now take me to bed and fuck me right."

Kozik carried her, legs still locked around his waist, up the stairs and to her room. He gently laid her back into the bed after pulling her night dress over her head and finding her completely naked beneath. He reveled at her beautiful body—her lean, toned body with curves in all the right places. Kozik settled his hips between her legs, rolling them in the most mind blowing way. Ava groaned and arched her back into him.

She hadn't been with a man in so long that her body was more sensitive than she remembered. Every movement of his body, flick of his tongue, sent her soaring. She grasped the back of his neck, enveloping him in a steamy kiss that made her toes curl as her feet pushed his sweats and underwear down his body and off the end of the bed. Ava loved the feel of his naked body pressed against hers. She ground her hips against his and sucked on his lip.

Kozik was hard as steel and pulsing. He let his hand wander down her body brushing ever sensitive area on the way down. His thumb found her clit, circling it enticingly. Ava gasped and moaned in his ear. Kozik sank two fingers into her core while his thumb continued teasing her clit. She was soaking wet and ready. Pulling back, Kozik settled his hard cock at her entrance before slowly filling her to the brim, engulfing all of him.

Kozik laid his forehead against his and they adjusted to the feeling. She was so tight, she felt like a vice. Kozik had never had a woman that felt so wet and tight. He had to control himself to keep from ramming her one good time and coming. Ava began swiveling her hips, pumping him in and out of her. Kozik's thumb continued rubbing her as he began meeting her thrusts. Ava damn near came on the spot when his hand gripped the back of her neck and his hips picked up pace. She couldn't hold back when his tongue licked at her shoulder before biting the skin. She kissed him fiercely as her body shook around him—the pulsing tightness of her inner-walls pulling him over the edge as well.

Kozik laid his forehead against Ava's as they attempted to regain their breathing and senses. Ava kissed him again before he settled into the bed beside her and they drifted to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"_Your faith like the pain_

_Draws me in again_

_She washes all my wounds for me_

_The darkness in my veins_

_I never could explain_

_And I wonder if you ever see_

_Will you still believe?_

_And all of your weight_

_All you dream_

_Falls on me it falls on me_

_And your beautiful sky_

_The light you bring_

_Falls on me it falls on me"_

_-Fuel "Falls On Me"_

Ava had been engorged in an amazing dream of Kozik's tongue fucking her. It felt so real. When her body started to twitch awake, she soon realized just how real it was. Her sleepy eyes shifted down her body, to find Kozik's eyes staring right at her while is tongue flattened and licked her pussy, slit to clit. Ava's eyes closed and she was ready to claw the walls to still her body. Feeling the tension build in Ava's body, Kozik roughly sucked her clit into his mouth and vigorously kept the pressure steady until she came, shaking uncontrollably and screaming his name.

Kozik sucked his way up her body before flipping Ava so she lay stomach down on the bed. Her ass was arched into Kozik as he spread her legs wide. Kozik slid the head of his dick along Ava's pussy as she moaned beneath him. Kozik pushed his dick all the way into her pussy with one swift push, filling her tight core to the brim. They were a perfect fit, like they had been designed to click together like the perfect pieces of a puzzle.

Ava leaned back on her elbows and forearms as Kozik leaned his body flush against her back and sucked on the skin of her neck. He fucked her fast and hard and Ava didn't know how long she could hold out. She turned her head to kiss him. It was like they were trying to devour each other and pushed into one person.

Ava pulled one of her hands back to wrap around Kozik's head, pushing her fingers into his head. One of Kozik's hands braced against the bed beside Ava's waist while the other made its way around her body to rub her clit. She was already on the edge and curling her toes at the intense orgasm building, but when his finger pinched and rubbed her clit, it sent her flying. Her pussy clamped down on Kozik and he came right behind her, shaking with a slow _fuck_ ground out between pants.

Kozik collapsed onto Ava's back. They were both spent and ready to fall back asleep when a heavy knocking beat against the front door. Ava groaned, but Kozik decided to head downstairs and see what was up. Ava laid comfortingly in the bed until she heard shouting and a loud bang on the floor. She pulled on his shirt and ran down the stairs to find 2 cops holding Kozik to the floor, cuffing him.

"What the fuck is going on?" She yelled as they hauled him off the floor.

He looked at her worriedly. He hadn't wanted her to see him like this ever. "Don't worry, Ava. I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding. Go back to bed."

The hurt look in her eyes gathered into a ball of pain in his chest. She was smart and knew better than to believe that it was just some simple misunderstanding. He could only hope she would let him explain when he had the chance.

The cops shoved Kozik out the door and into the car before pulling away. Ava stayed rooted to her spot, staring at the open door. Tears filled her eyes when it finally hit her. Someone she had grown attached to, liked even, had just been ripped from her home. She could guess what it was about without specifics—the club—because as soon as she started to move toward the open door, she heard the bikes pulling into her drive in a panic.

Tig, Jax, Happy and Clay came through her door faster than her brain could catch up with her. Jax stepped in front of her, noticing the utter calm, confusion and worry rolling off of her. "We got here as soon as we got word. Did they say what happened?"

She looked at Jax with pure anger, shook her head and walked away. She headed towards her room and crawled into bed without a second thought. She sure as hell wouldn't be getting any more sleep, but she could at least suffer in peace and quiet.

Jax looked at each of the guys. He felt genuinely bad for Kozik and Ava. The whole situation was fucked up. Kozik was in jail, he knew what it was probably for. Ava was pissed and rightfully so. Jax knew that Kozik wanted to be with her, and by the looks of her he had gotten what he wanted, but the look on Ava's face told him that Kozik was shit out of luck at this point.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"_Heaven bend to take my hand_

_And lead me through the fire_

_Be the long awaited answer_

_To a long and painful fight_

_Truth be told I've tried my best_

_But somewhere along the way_

_I got caught up in all there was to offer_

_And the cost was so much more than I could bear_

_Though I've tried, I've fallen..._

_I have sunk so low_

_I messed up_

_Better I should know_

_So don't come round here_

_And tell me I told you so..."_

_-Sarah McLachlan "Fallen"_

Kozik ran his fingers around each wrist where the cuffs had bit at his skin. If he was a law abiding citizen, he probably would be heading straight for a lawyer and the media, but he didn't need any extra attention brought on the club or himself.

They'd drug him into the police station like an animal and he sat in a room for questioning by himself for hours on end, handcuffed to the damn table. When one Agent June Stahl showed her ratty little head, he was ready for a brawl. She'd poked and prodded him for a few more hours before she realized she would get nothing from him. She cited his arrest on some trumped up charge that they both knew would never stick and let him go free, but not before she made his blood boil. _"Might have to pay your sweet piece of ass Ava a visit."_

Kozik wasn't surprised to see his brothers waiting for him outside of the station. He said nothing just nodded and they all took off toward the clubhouse. They said nothing as they made their way to the chapel either. It was minutes of sitting at a full table before any word was exchanged.

"ATF Agent June Stahl has a hard on for SAMCRO. They questioned me for hours. I didn't say a word." Kozik looked around at his brothers, "I'm gonna throw this out there. We got a lot of shit heading our way if we don't clean our shit up and go legit."

Jax nodded. "We got Cara Cara up and running—bringing in some nice dough. We got the space and licenses to open the strip joint. Bobby's been looking into what it would take to build and open a bar on the lot across the street. If we can get this shit going for real, we could go legit and still rake in the cash hand over fist." Jax looked at Clay, well aware of his past discontent for legal earning. "Listen, I know we been running shit for a while, but do any of us really wanna get thrown back in the cage? Shit, I got a family to think about. Feds have been coming down on us hard and the garage is suffering because of it. All of our recent gun deals have been falling through. We ain't the only club offering those services anymore. Maybe we should seriously consider going completely legit."

Clay thought hard for a few minutes while he processed the idea. He blew out a large puff of smoke from his lit cigar. "I see what you're saying. Fuck, none of us wanna go back. We been doing this a long time. I say we vote. If it passes and any one of you wants to stay in the illegal shit, we will let you choose a charter to vote into—no questions asked, no hard feelings. This is SAMCRO shit. Any other charter decides to go legit, it's on their own terms. We got nothing to do with it." He saw nodding heads around the table, "We vote tomorrow at church. Juice, go to Stockton and get Otto's proxy."

That was it. Kozik was hard pressed to believe that they would go for it, but the idea was in motion. Now, he just prayed he could explain himself to Ava. He had never counted on wanting to be with a woman so badly. He was the fucking Tacoma Heartbreaker and he suddenly wanted to play house with this woman and her fucking amazing kid.

Kozik drove straight home. He needed a shower and time to seriously consider how he would approach Ava. Before he closed the door to his house, he stared across the street, hoping to get some glimpse of her in a window. When he saw none, he closed the door and headed toward the bathroom with his head down. It was just his luck he would find a woman he could see being his old lady down the road and shit would get fucked up.

Kozik let the hot water flow over his body, his sore muscles relaxing. He needed a release. The tension in his body was built-up and he felt on fire. He reached his hand down to his cock, stroking it to life. He let the memories of Ava's naked body panting beneath him flood his mind as he let his thumb brush over the head, spreading the bead of pre-cum over the rest of his dick as he pumped the member. He thought about her face as she came on his dick, squeezing his shaft like a vice. That did it—it was over that quick as he watched his cum splatter against the shower wall.

Kozik couldn't remember the last time he had jacked-off. There was always a more than willing croweater ready to blow and ride him. The idea just didn't appeal at that moment. He wanted Ava. She was the only one who could do it for him. And he highly doubted she would even speak to him—not that he blamed her. But he was going to try.

Kozik quickly dried himself off and pulled on his jeans. They hung low on his hips. He didn't even bother with a shirt or his kutte. He slid on his socks and boots and headed out the door and across the street. He stood in front of Ava's door for a few minutes before he mustered up the courage to knock.

Ava hesitated at the door. She had heard the bike pull in half an hour before. She was torn. As much as she wanted to pull him inside and fuck him against the door, he had been arrested in her fucking house—the home she was raising her daughter in. She needed to get answers before she decided one way or another.

Ava pulled the door open and saw the worried look on Kozik's face. "I guess we need to talk."

Kozik nodded. "I'll tell you anything you want to know."

Ava opened the door and let him walk into her home—across the floors where his body had hit the ground—where he was handcuffed and dragged away from her.

AN: Sorry my updates haven't been as speedy as usual. I'm changing positions and locations at work, so my schedule is pretty hectic. Thanks for all of the feedback! Y'all are amazing!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"_Ever wonder about what he's doing?_

_How it all turned to lies?_

_Sometimes I think that it's better to never ask why_

_Where there is desire_

_There is gonna be a flame_

_Where there is a flame_

_Someone's bound to get burned_

_But just because it burns_

_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_

_You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try"_

_-Pink "Try"_

Ava had remained quiet and let him say all that he needed without interruption. Her face had remained still as stone and cold to boot. She gave nothing away. But inside, Ava was churning with indecision.

"I understand why you didn't say anything. It wasn't my business. But I have a daughter to think about. I like you and the club, Koz—really, but I don't know that I can associate with you. You guys are in gun trading. People die over shit like that." The change in Kozik's expression when she said that told her that people had already died—some by him and the Sons. "Thanks for telling me, but I think you need to leave now." She looked down, unable to look him in the eyes. She knew she would give in and fall into his arms if she did.

Kozik swallowed thickly—the tightness in his chest suffocating him. "We're gonna vote tomorrow. We're looking at going legit—getting out of gun running." He needed to get to her, "I fucked up. I get that. I understand that you have Dylan to think about," he reached for her face and held it in his hands so that she would look at him, "But I would never let anything happen to either of you."

"Kozik, you barely even know me. And I really don't know you apparently. Get out!" Ava stood and looked angered and hurt more than he had seen since the discussion had begun.

Kozik made his way toward the door and opened it, but stopped before leaving. "I'm not giving up. You want me as much as I want you. I know it."

Ava looked at him. "Yeah, I do. And we may be able to be friends, but I'm not going to be with someone I can't trust. You should have stayed away, Koz."

Her words stung him worse than a bullet piercing his flesh. He had nothing to say that could change the way she felt.

Kozik closed her door quietly and made started making his way across the street. His mind was too muddled to pick-up on the signals—the rumble of the engine that inched closer, the crack of the shotgun being cocked, the bullets tearing through his flesh.

Ava heard it all. She rushed to the door, yanking it open and running out into the street as the black SUV ripped away from the scene. She studied the plates for a moment before her feet reached Koz's still body. His breath was shallow, his eyes wide with shock. There were three wounds that Ava could see—one to his shoulder, one to his side, the last to his chest. She guessed that the chest shot may have clipped a lung from his struggled breathing.

She wasted no time in clawing the cell from his jeans and calling 911. She stayed with him, head in her lap, until the ambulance arrived. She told the EMTs that she was his fiancée so that she could ride with him. On the way to the hospital, she called Jax's number that she found in his cell. The guys were going to meet them at the hospital. As she closed the phone she grabbed Kozik's hand. "You can't die, Koz. You're not giving up on me, remember?" Tears stung at her eyes. She hadn't realized how much she needed him to keep trying until that moment.

Kozik squeezed her hand just before flat-lining. Ava was sobbing as her hand was torn from his and the medics began working on him. She could see the life draining from his body. She wanted to kiss him and tell him he would be fine. She wanted to will him to breathe, but she sat back, a sobbing helpless mess.

Her helplessness only deepened as she stood in front of the closed double doors after he had been wheeled through. She scrubbed her tear-streaked face with her hands before she slugged her body to the small waiting room steps away from his surgery room. She looked down at herself. She was still barefoot. Her legs were exposed in her favorite cut-offs and her white tee shirt was stained with Kozik's blood. It had started to dry, but she couldn't care. It was a part of him. She sat in silence until Gemma and Tara silently made their way into the room. Gemma sat beside her and pulled Ava into her as she began shaking and crying silently.

Jax and Tara took a seat on one of the chairs in the small, isolated waiting room. Clay sat next to Gemma who was still holding Ava. Tig, Juice, Opie, Chibs, Happy and Bobby took the rest of the seats in the waiting room.

Ava felt an unusual calm come over her. She sniffled a few times and wiped at her face before sitting up. Bobby looked at her alarmed, "Shit. Are you okay? You get hit?" He motioned to the amount of blood on her.

"It's Kozik's." She looked up at the group with sad eyes. "He came over to talk to me about last night. I told him to leave," the utterly helpless look of regret crossed her face plain as day. "I heard the shots. I was running to him when the black SUV was speeding away." Her face looked alert for a moment, "TAZ326. That's the plate ID."

Juice scribbled the information down and stood. "I'm gonna head back to the clubhouse and see what I can find."

Clay nodded and rubbed a hand across Ava's back, "You did good. Gemma's gonna go to the gift shop and see if she can't find you a shirt and some shoes. Don't need you getting sick."

Ava nodded as Gemma stood to go find the girl some items. The guys stood to huddle in the chapel of the hospital. They needed to sort everything out. Happy decided to wait with Tara and Ava. He moved to sit by Ava when Tara needed to use the restroom. She uttered something about the baby sitting on her bladder and walked away.

"He's my best friend—had my back for years. He's different since he met you. A good different." Happy looked at Ava sideways, "He's stubborn as shit. He ain't going anywhere."

Ava smiled at the small gesture. "Thanks, Hap." She had a feeling he was a good friend to have. She hoped he wouldn't mind having her around, because after all of this, she wasn't leaving Kozik alone. She needed him. She wanted him. And she was going to hold him to her promise to keep her and Dylan safe.


	9. Chapter 9

Been forgetting the disclaimer on the last few chapters. If you think I own anything recognizable from SOA… I'm flattered, but unfortunately Kurt Sutter and FX have that honor.

Chapter 9:

"_I am amazed_

_And I'm clutching to each word you say_

_If only the space_

_Forgetting every mistake_

_That I made_

_I'm beginning to change_

_Cause I feel all my fears slip away_

_And each look at you_

_Is a moment I choose to embrace_

_And that I wanna be where you are_

_I feel the same as I did from the start_

_Whoa, I wanna be where you are_

_And I'm willing to get there_

_There won't be any hearts breaking again_

_This is the part where I stay where I stand_

_Oh, I wanna be where you are_

_Tell me you're with me so far"_

_-Gavin Degraw "Where You Are"_

Ava sat between Happy and Gemma in her freshly bought gray tee shirt and flip flops. She held her blood covered shirt in her hands. She would never get rid of it. It would serve as a reminder of how she had almost lost Kozik.

Dr. Hanover walked into the room. His scrubs were stained and the face mask he wore during the surgery was still hanging around his neck. This wasn't the first time he had worked on a son, so he knew to just address the room without question. "We got the bullets out and repaired the damage, but he's not going to be 100% for a while. Is there someone who can care for him for a while after he is released?"

Ava didn't give anyone else a chance to speak. "He'll stay with me. I can take care of him."

Gemma smirked. She saw it a mile away. Ava was a strong bitch. She saw that clearly the first night when she all but told Kozik to go fuck himself. She would make a perfect old lady someday. She couldn't have been more pleased that Ava was stepping up and claiming her man.

"When can we see him?" Ava needed to touch him—to assure herself that he was still breathing. The image of an unmoving Kozik would haunt her until she could lay her eyes on him and watch his chest rise and fall.

"Any time… I would tell you that our policy is two at a time, but I'll make an exception. If you get caught, you're on your own though."

Tara smiled at her former colleague, "Thanks, Dave. We appreciate it."

Ava was the first through the door. She stepped to his bedside and brushed her hand over his arm—he was warm. She was content to just watch him, afraid that if she looked away he might disappear.

Everyone gathered around, content that he would be okay. The guys knew that retaliation was necessary. They would need to play things smart since they would likely be going legit and didn't need any unnecessary attention beforehand. They decided to head back to the clubhouse to dig in and find out who tried to gun down their brother. They would circulate that he had died so no one came looking for him and he would stay safe at Ava's house. Ava agreed and called Aaron so that he could keep Dylan for another week. She didn't want her daughter there during the mess that was to come.

Ava stayed by Kozik's side. She slept in the stiff hospital chair while Happy guarded the door. She had grown comfortable with Hap. She would even consider him a friend. After 2 days, Ava lay sleeping with her head on the bed next to Kozik's leg. Her hand rested on his thigh. She rationalized with herself, but really she just needed to feel him.

Kozik's eyelids felt like lead. He could feel the pain in his torso, but also the soft weight on his leg. He eventually pried his eyes open, squinting at the light above him. Shifting his eyes down, he saw Ava's hand draped on his thigh and her face close to his hand. Even with her swollen eyes, he could see how beautiful she looked. She had obviously been crying over him. The thought settled in his chest. She hadn't been through with him. He could barely recall her speaking to him in an ambulance. _"You can't due, Kozik. You're not giving up on me, remember?"_ He wasn't. He felt a pull to her that he had never experienced before. He couldn't stomach the thought of not being near her ever again.

Kozik winced at the pain that coursed through his body as he lifted his hand and touched her cheek, letting his thumb rub soothing circles across her skin. Ava opened her eyes and smiled when she saw him awake. But as she lifted her head to look at him, the weight of the guilt settled down into her stomach again. For the hundredth time in two days, her eyes again filled with tears. "I'm so sorry," she choked out the words.

He brushed the tears from her face with his thumb. "No reason to be sorry. You saved my life. I'm sorry, Ava. I should have told you everything from the beginning. We really are trying to get out of that shit."

Ava shook her head and kissed his lips softly. "Don't say anything. Just let me be with you." She ran a hand through his hair.

Kozik put a hand at the nape of her neck and pulled her mouth back to his. They kissed deeply until they heard a chorus of cheering and clapping coming from the doorway. Kozik smiled against her lips as they pulled away.

They guys made their way into the room and shut the door securely. Tig swept his sensor around the room looking for any bugs. When nothing was found, Clay started laying the information out.

"Plates were registered to a Leland Stark in Washington DC. He's a fed. Has ties to Stahl. She's baiting us. Trying to get us to retaliate and put the lock down on us. We don't know how to proceed from here yet. We will avenge you, brother," he said as he looked straight at Kozik. "Even with the ladies in here right now, we need to vote on going legit. It could be just the push we need to get started in the right direction."

One-by-one, every man agreed with the idea. They knew they needed the change more than ever. Clay clapped his hands since he had no gavel. "We go legit then. We set the wheels in motion and then go after the bitch for gunning you down. Make it look like an accident. Then we never look back."

Heads nodded around the room. Gemma stepped up next to the bed and kissed Kozik on the forehead. "I swear you men are gonna be the death of me. You're gonna hide out at Ava's house. It's been circulating that you died. We need people to believe it. We paid off a few people to make it look official for Stahl and her handyman. You just worry about getting better."

Jax spoke next, "We need to get you out of here and to her house asap. Tara is gonna be checking on you to make sure you're okay. Dr. Hanover is a friend of Tara's. He's gonna fake your death certificate and let us sneak you out in Ava's car. It's gonna hurt like hell, but you're gonna have to get up and into a wheel chair." He turned to look at Ava, "You drive straight home and park in the garage. Close it before you exit the car. Happy will already be there to make sure it is secure. Only when the garage is securely closed do you two get Kozik out and into the house. Gemma stocked your house with necessities and groceries already. So, no need for you to leave."

Ava nodded. She felt so much more sure than she had ever imagined. She knew that someone was going to die for shooting Kozik. She just didn't care. He was alive and if someone had to die to keep him that way, she could live with that knowledge. Dylan was safe in San Francisco and she truly believed the club would keep Kozik and herself safe.

Ava looked down at her phone, remembering a call she had with Dylan a few days before. "He's supposed to be dead, but can Dylan speak with him. She had a weird feeling that he wasn't alright and has insisted he call her when he got a chance."

Clay nodded, "Pip's missing him, aye? Yeah, who's she gonna tell?" he chuckled.

Ava nodded and dialed Aaron's number. "Hey. Dylan wanted to talk to Koz. … Yeah, he's right here for her. … Thanks, Aaron."

Ava put the phone on speaker for Koz. _"Herman?"_

Kozik smiled. She was special. He would let her get away with calling him by his first name. "Hey, pip." The nickname had stuck. Tig's one slip calling her pipsqueak had escalated into a full-on club nickname. It took some patched members years to get one. This one little 3 and a half year old girl had taken minutes.

Dylan giggled into the phone. _"You okay?"_ She sounded so concerned.

"I'm alright. You having fun with your dad?"

"_Yep. He took me to see a car and motorcycle show. It was so cool. We gotta go to one when I get back. There was a motorcycle like yours and everything." _She sounded so excited. The men in the room had goofy grins on their face. Who would have thought a little girl could melt the men so easily. _"Hey, Herman?"_

"Yeah, Pip?"

"_I love you. You better be okay when I get home." _She sounded so sure. Ava couldn't even imagine how she had decided that something was wrong with him. To hear her say that she loved him was a huge leap, but Dylan never minced words. When she said something, she meant it.

"Love you too, Pip. We'll have to see about getting that bike when you get here."

"_Sure thing, Herman! Daddy's ordering pizza so I gotta go. Bye."_ And the line went dead.

Tig chuckled, "Pip's got you wrapped around her little finger.

Kozik smiled, "You can't lie; she got to you too."

"Damn straight, she did!" Tig readily agreed.

Clay stepped forward. "Alright, let's get this moving. We got 20 minutes to get you out."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you"_

_-Coldplay "Fix You"_

Ava and Happy had easily gotten Kozik situated and comfortable on her couch. He sat against the arm with a stuffy, soft pillow behind him and a super soft and cozy blanket across his lap. Ava ad set a drink on the end table for easy reaching and the remotes as well.

Kozik would have said he was being spoiled if not for the shooting pain in his abdomen every time he moved anything other than his head. The fact that Ava was with him helped. She looked at his with such worry and care and something else that he hadn't deciphered yet. He could only assume that it was good and be happy with that.

Ava leaned over his shoulder to speak to him, "I'm gonna cook tonight. I'm taking requests."

Kozik turned his head to the side to look at her. "I've got a taste for something in a brunette. She's got brown eyes and full lips. Anything I can get like that." He smirked at her.

Ava didn't answer; she simply pressed her lips to his and let the feeling wash over her like a wave sucking her out to sea. Their lips parted and Ava licked between his, their tongues dancing slowly over one another. Slowly they pulled back. It had been an amazing kiss like Ava had never felt. Her feelings affirmed, she smiled, "I think I got something like that, but how about beef stew just in case."

Kozik smiled in response. Sure he was feeling the pain something intense. Considering his past indiscretions with drugs, he's refused the prescription pain killers, opting for Tylenol and a little loving from his woman. But Koz was a Son through and through—he could handle it.

Happy sat in the living room with Kozik and stared at the goofy smile on his best friend's face. "You're whipped as shit. She ain't even wearing your crow." He shook his head. Truthfully, Hap was a little jealous. He was notorious for his fuck and duck routine. He never bedded a woman and kept her around after he busted he busted his nut. In recent months he had been feeling a little cold. He was getting older and had been seriously considering venturing outside of the croweaters and looking for a strong woman that could kick his ass around a little bit. Kozik had found that.

"I'm not even gonna lie. Yeah. She's my Gemma—my queen. I'm pretty sure." Ava was certainly a strong bitch. He had only been with her one night and he was positive he had been ruined for any other woman. The way she responded to his touch, the utter worry on her face when he was shot—those were all the signs he needed to know that she would be it for him—he would assure it.

Ava was on fire in the kitchen. She cooked beef stew with rice for dinner and decided that desert would be fresh as well. She made a fresh apple pie from scratch and homemade peach ice cream with her machine. She was well pleased when it was all done a laid out on the counter. She was feeling like a million bucks with a guy she really liked in her living room and an evening well spent in the kitchen finished. Happy was staying with her as well for protection. Ava had no doubts in the man's ability to keep herself and Kozik safe. Without further wait, she fixed the men bowls of dinner and served them in the living room before taking her seat on the floor in front of the couch so that she could use the ottoman as a table.

Kozik and Happy devoured their food in haste and seconds. Ava was shocked at the amount of food the two men put away. She was even more surprised when they ate most of the pie and ice cream by themselves. She had no doubt that she was a good cook, but the men put it away like nothing she had ever seen.

"So I was thinking about asking Bobby to go into business with me when I open my bakery. He's got skill," Ava tossed the idea to the men and waited for a reaction.

Happy made no face to give away his stance until he spoke. "Yeah, his muffins are the shit."

Kozik nodded, "I think it would be a good idea. He could use the cash too. Child support is sucking him dry."

"You think he'd go for it?" Ava asked warily.

"Yeah. Why not?" Happy set her mind at ease and dialed the man in question's number before tossing Ava the phone.

"Hey Hap," she heard Bobby's distinct voice through the line.

"It's Ava actually. I wanted to get your opinion on an idea…" She paused before continuing to her point. "So, I'm opening a bakery soon. It's going to be a while before I procure a space and open, but I can't do it all by myself. Would you be willing to look at my business plan and consider doing it with me? I…I know you don't know me that well, but I would really like you to think about it." Ava's voice was so unsure—so unlike her. She was a strong woman who stood tall. Hearing her voice shaking at the idea of rejection was unsettling. But she saw Bobby as someone who could be like a father to her. He just gave and aura that resounded with her. She barely knew the man, but she was terrified that he might not approve.

"I don't need to think about it." Ava stopped breathing before Bobby could continue on. "You carry yourself well. You got a good head on your shoulders and you managed to rope one of SAMCRO's most eligible lifetime bachelors in. There's gotta be something right with you. I'll do it."

Ava smiled. "Thanks, Bobby. Once this whole Kozik gunning thing is taken care of, we can sit down and look at the business plan. See ya later, Bobby." Bobby bid her goodbye and hung up the phone. The broad smile across Ava's face told of his answer.

Shortly after dinner, Happy and Ava slowly helped Kozik into a shower where Ava washed and dried him. Happy then helped her to put him in her bed. Happy headed to the guest room before Ava stripped down and climbed carefully into bed. She rested her weight on her elbow so she could look over Kozik, her face scrunched in thought.

Kozik eyed her consciously. "What's wrong?"

Ava took a deep breath before speaking. "You getting shot scared the shit out of me. I don't want anything to happen to you, Kozik. I'm not letting you go. I hope you understand."

Kozik carefully reached a hand behind her head and pulled her face to his. Their mouths molded together in perfect sync. It wasn't a heated kiss full of passion and lust—it was a kiss of understanding. It was their way of saying they were all-in.

AN: I'm having a tough time with this story. Between my grueling work schedule and lack of inspiration, I feel I have written the suckiest chapter EVER! I will definitely try to write a few good chapters before the end of the week.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"_Can we ever get rid of the whats and the ifs_

_That doubts that exist in our minds_

_In the silence I am tricked into thinking you'll forget_

_And I'll be stranded like a man in a mine_

_The day between the soil and the sky_

_An emptiness, a void, a heaviness, a sigh,_

_But I know you will make through alive_

_Cause you never said goodbye"_

_-Courrier "Between"_

Agent Stahl was growing impatient. She'd been going to unlawful lengths to stick anything she could to the Sons, even going as far as having a member gunned down to draw the eyes of other law enforcement. With the death of the man in question, nothing happened. She was at a loss. Her conscience was utterly silent. That should have bothered her, but again, she was at a loss.

June could barely understand her obsession with the Sons of Anarchy. It was compulsive—something she couldn't justify or understand—it just was. She supposed it was time to move on, but her gut wouldn't let her.

She sat silently in the dingy hotel room, staring at the wall. She needed to get out and be normal for a few hours. She could feel the crazy creeping into her bones. She needed time away from the Sons. Stahl decided she would spend the afternoon at the shooting range. It would be just her pace and she could get out some much needed aggression.

Ava spent the morning talking to Dylan on the phone and folding laundry in the living room while she kept Kozik and Happy company. You would never be able to tell that Kozik felt like death by the jokes he was dropping, and a surprisingly talkative Happy was actually really funny.

Ava was beginning to go stir crazy despite the hilarious antics of her comrades. She was surprised when Kozik was calm with her decision to go out for a bit. Happy was with him and Chibs was due to shit around with them for a while as well.

Ava thought it was odd that they could seem so carefree when the weight of the entire fucking situation felt like a ton weighing on her chest. Poor Juice was working non-stop to track every move ATF Agent June Stahl made. Aside from the tracking, they had only to wait for the right moment for her to have an "accident."

She kissed Kozik's lips and Happy's forehead before heading out the door. She felt a little odd climbing into her car. She needed a bit of fresh air and she could honestly say that nothing would feel better than to have Kozik between her legs and his bike rumbling beneath her. Soon enough, however, she planned on making that fantasy a reality once again. For now, she would have to settle for riding with her windows down and the sunroof open. It surprised her when she pulled up in front of the shooting range. She had only seen it in passing and thought it was never a place she would willingly enter, but the fear she was living with made Ava think twice. She couldn't bear the thought that she couldn't protect herself or Kozik or her daughter. She needed a solid resource to keep anything else from taking control of her life.

Ava's hands only shook once she stood in front of the target. The pounding hits of bullets rocketing through the air a few stalls down from her vibrated through her body. She didn't let it deter her though. Ava was on a mission. She held the gun out in front of her and rekindled every lesson she had had in shooting a gun from her self-defense class when she was 18. When she squeezed the trigger and the round fired, it was like all of the fear and hate inside of her was unleashed in a cycle of bullets until the tell-tale clicking of an empty barrel reverberated in her bones.

"Got a hell of a shot on you."

Ava turned to find June Stahl standing behind her. She recognized her from the picture Juice had found. Ava never let her face betray her. She was aware that Kozik's death had circled the area and she was associated with him. She couldn't give anything away. "Thanks. Something I can help you with?"

Stahl stood straight and walked close enough to Ava to feel her breath. "See why that dead biker fuck had a hard-on for you. Nice piece of ass." Ava nearly crawled out of her skin when Stahl got even closer, pressing her body against Ava's and breathing in her scent next to her ear. "I might just keep an eye on you. You know, since you're in bed with a bunch of fucking outlaw bikers."

Ava said nothing as Stahl stepped away from her, hand brushing Ava's hip in the process before she walked away.

AN: I'm so sorry the update took so long. I have the weekend off this week, so I should be able to get more out. This was a short chapter, but I think I'm headed in the right direction.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"_Pretty eyes don't tell me lies_

_Guide a landing in the night_

_I'm crashing into desert sands_

_Etherized against the land_

_The desert's blown and nothing grows_

_Wind whipped hills stripped to bone_

_Will history please let me go?_

_Let me be, leave me alone_

_There's a light, now there's a light_

_Coming down that mountainside_

_Oh my, my, you lonely souls_

_I can feel it in my bones"_

_-Jay Malinowski "There's A Light"_

As Ava stepped over the threshold of her home, she noted that Kozik was asleep on the couch, likely from the Tylenol PM she had left for him. He hadn't been able to sleep throughout the night since the shooting due to the shooting pain every time he shifted.

Happy was relaxing in the armchair facing her as she entered. He saw the distressed look on her face as she walked into the room and kicked off her shoes. Happy followed Ava as she turned and walked into the kitchen and opened herself a beer. She braced her hand against the counter while she studied the stone countertop. Tears began pooling in her eyes as Happy leaned against the counter beside her. He wordlessly grabbed her beer from her hand and took a drink before setting down on the countertop.

Happy could tell something had happened, but he wasn't sure how to handle the situation. He was never good with emotional females. He decided on comfort. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to his chest before wrapping the other arm around her as well. Ava gripped his leather and let the emotions she had been keeping in check for days flow free. Happy reached one hand up and ran it into her hair to hold her head to his chest.

After a few minutes, Ava's tears stopped and she just stayed against Happy's chest. It was a comfort she hadn't felt since the shit hit the fan. Ava was stunned when Happy's lips touched her forehead. She could never imagine him being one to comfort so freely.

Ava's face tilted to look at Happy. Happy felt oddly when he looked into Ava's reddened eyes. On impulse, Happy's lips found Ava's in a scorching kiss. Ava knew she should pull away, but she was stunned, and if she were honest, it felt so good to feel his body against hers. It wasn't until she felt him lifting her onto the countertop that her senses regained. Ava suddenly pulled back from Happy, both panting.

Happy stepped back from the countertop, "Shit. I'm sorry."

Ava nodded. "It's okay. I'm sorry too. I should…I should go check on Kozik."

Happy stopped her before she left the kitchen, "What happened before you got here?"

Ava looked down. "I had a run-in with Agent Stahl. She said she was gonna keep an eye on me. The way she approached me," she looked up at Happy with a worried look, "I feel kind of violated. She practically groped me and called me a _nice piece of ass_."

Hap was livid. His first move was to go to Kozik. Hap carefully shook Kozik awake. When his eyes opened, he could tell by the look Hap was giving him that something was wrong.

Hours… It had been hours since the fuck-up of the century when Hap had kissed Ava before she spilled her guts about the Stahl issue. Ava had been sitting in the recliner while Kozik seethed over Stahl. He and Hap had been on the phone relaying the whole situation. Kozik was ready to rip Stahl's head off, ATF or not.

Ava and Hap had been doing everything they could to keep his ass on the couch. He was doing better, but she was wary of him doing anything physical. Hell, she was ready to fuck him senseless, but she was afraid to touch him. He had only gotten his stitches taken out in her kitchen two days before.

Ava was also concerned about Dylan. She would be coming home in 3 days and Ava didn't want this shit anywhere near her.

"I've been thinking about heading to San Francisco for a while. Maybe stay with Aaron and keep Dylan there for a while." Kozik looked at her with a hurt, confused expression, "I can't have any of this near her. She's my number one priority—period."

Kozik got it. He knew why she felt the need to walk away for a little bit. He didn't like it, but he understood. He would do whatever necessary to ensure she didn't have to leave.

"It will be taken care of. Even if I have to kill the bitch myself." Happy sounded so final. It stunned her to see the dead look in his eyes when he spoke of death.

Kozik noticed too. Something was up. He could see it in the look between Happy and Ava. "What the hell is going on?"

Ava looked at Kozik with a guilty expression. "It was nothing. I was upset when I came in and it just happened."

A fire lit in Kozik's eyes, "What happened?" He stood on shaky legs.

Happy decided to do it like ripping off a band aid. "I kissed her. It didn't go farther than that."

Kozik punched Happy square in the face. Happy didn't try to fight back. He knew it was his own punishment and he deserved it—probably more.

When Kozik turned his gaze Ava's crying face, he simply shook his head and walked towards the door. "What are you doing?" Ava ran towards him, "You can't go out there. Someone might come after you."

Kozik stopped. She was right. He was stuck in a house with two people who had betrayed him. It took him a moment to decide that he didn't care. "I don't give a shit. I can't be around you right now."

His words stung Ava, but she didn't want to see him get killed because she fucked up. "Then stay. I'll leave. I should be with Dylan anyway." Tears fell down her cheeks as she said it.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"_When you're broken_

_In a Million little pieces_

_And your tryin'_

_But you can't hold on any more_

_Every tear falls down for a reason_

_Don't you stop believin' in yourself_

_When you're broken"_

_-Lindsey Haun "Broken"_

The night air whipped against Ava's chapped lips and raw skin. She had cried until she was a hot mess. She only had another hour or two until she reached San Francisco. She knew she would need a hotel room for a night so that she could clean herself up and look decent when she arrived. Dylan was young, but she could sense shit before anyone could say it. One look at her mother's face as it was and she would be under inquisition.

Ava hadn't let Kozik or Happy get a word in edgewise before she threw a whole bunch of shit in her bag and practically ran out the door. Kozik hated her—she was sure. Happy should—she had caused a rift between him and his brother. While she was in San Francisco she needed to think long and hard about leaving Charming. She lived across the street from the fucking man she needed in her life, but it wasn't going to happen. She had dug her own grave with that one.

Ava was weary and needed a good night of sleep—if her mind would rest. She pulled up in front of a ratty motel on the outskirts of the city and got a room for the night. She half expected a crime scene when she opened the door. It was a dingy hotel by the outside and the lobby. She was surprised to find that the room was actually really nice. It wasn't luxury by any means, but it was really clean and the sheets smelled like bleach and lavender. She didn't even change to crawl into bed—simply kicked off her shoes and rolled under the sheets. Surprisingly, she was able to shut her brain off and get a bit of sleep.

Kozik and Happy sat in the living room. Neither knew what to do or say next. Happy walked to the kitchen to get each of them a beer. He found a note when he did and carried with the beers to the living room. After popping open his drink as Kozik did the same, Happy unfolded the note.

"Shit." That was all Hap could say as he skimmed the note from Ava. Kozik's interest was piqued.

"What?" Happy handed the note over.

_Kozik,_

_I don't have any excuses for Hap and I kissing. I wish I did, but the truth is that there is nothing I can say that will change it. All I ask is that this not come between you two. You're brothers, and while Hap is guilty, he would never intentionally hurt you. He's your best friend and you know better. Hug it out or some shit. I've got a lot of shit to sort out too. Maybe this is for the best. Maybe a change of scenery is necessary._

_Just have someone text me when it's safe._

_-Ava_

Kozik was stunned. She was hurting and her only request was that he and Happy not let this come between them. He wasn't sure what to think, but he would grant her that last request. He just wasn't sure that he could ever have anything else to do with her.

Kozik turned to Hap and held his hand out. Happy knew what the handshake meant—they were cool. It didn't squelch the guilt in his gut. Ava was gone because he had crossed the line. "I kissed her, Koz. Not the other way around. This is on me, brother. I crossed the line. I'm sorry."

Kozik nodded as he clutched his brother's hand. "We're good. You would kill for me. That shit don't die easy. I got my hit in. We're square." Kozik said the words and he believed them, but he still felt the weight of it in his heart.

Chibs didn't even knock when he arrived. He just walked right in and made himself comfortable. After a while, he began to notice the absence of the home's actual owner. "Where's Ava?"

Kozik just stared at him. Happy launched into the story. Chibs was kind of pissed. He and the other members of the entire SAMCRO family liked her. He was afraid she wouldn't come back. "Shite. Well, I actually came here with some news as well." Chibs sat forward looking intently at his brothers. "Juice got a hit on Stahl. She's been hanging out at the shooting range a lot lately. We still got an in with David down there. He's in deep in debt, but he has an insurance policy out for shit like firearm mishaps. We're gonna pay him 10 grand to give her a faulty gun. He's gonna let us know when the deed is done. The 10 Gs and the insurance policy will help him out of debt and you get avenged, brother."

Kozik smiled a genuine smile for the first time since he woke up.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

"_I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home_

_Tell the world I'm coming home_

_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday_

_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes_

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_

_Tell the world that I'm coming"_

_-Diddy-Dirty Money "Coming Home"_

Ava leaned against the doorway of the living room, looking in on Aaron and Dylan. He was playing with her princess dolls with her. It was so different watching the interaction between the two. Dylan had a lot of his spark and heart. She could see clearly how she fell in love with him. She knew it would never work with him, but she could honestly say he was one of the best people she had ever known, and he was an amazing father to Dylan.

She'd been at Aaron's home for two weeks. Being back with Dylan made her heart ache a lot less and, for that, she was grateful. She'd rested well enough that Dylan hadn't sensed a thing.

Aaron hadn't questioned her showing up out of nowhere. She'd sat him down and told him everything—including the outlaw biker shit. He'd been upset, and understandably so, but he had eventually come to the same conclusion he always had—Ava was a great mother to Dylan and she would never let anything happen to her. Ava had, of course, promised Aaron that if the shit ever hit the fan again, they would come straight to San Francisco. Ava had agreed. She hadn't told anyone yet that she was contemplating moving to San Francisco permanently. She was still on the fence.

June Stahl hadn't seen it coming. She squeezed the trigger expecting the tension in her body to release. The pop and sizzle as the gun exploded in her hand shook her body and then there was the heat. Her body was on fire—literally. She could have saved herself—followed the rules every 2nd grader learns, but June Stahl consciously decided to let go. She let the fire consume her like her obsession had. She knew she was at the end, but she was ready. She had wanted to escape the fucking hole that her life had become. The Sons had won, she figured. She found peace in her last seconds with that thought.

Kozik watched from the rooftop of a nearby building as the flames consumed her and the rescue squad ascended on the building. He watched her give in and let the fight leave her body. He almost felt bad for her—a little sympathy maybe. She had tried to kill him. Everything bad that had happened between him and Ava was an extension of Stahl's manipulation—for that, he let her die.

Kozik sent the text. _It's safe_. So short, but the words said so much. Ava stared at her phone for a solid hour before she decided what her next move would be. She finally walked into the living room where Aaron sat alone.

"Where's Dylan?"

Aaron looked back at her from his seat. "She's asleep. She was exhausted from the busy day she had."

Ava nodded and took a seat next to Aaron. "It's safe to go back now. I need to go alone though. I need to plan my next move."

Aaron understood. "I want to keep Dylan another week anyway. Go get your stuff figured out. We'll be here when you do." He kissed her forehead and squeezed her hand.

Halfway between San Francisco and Charming, Ava had become embroiled in an inner battle that rivaled that of SAMCRO's history. She picked up boxes when she was an hour out. She was pretty sure that faced with the man she had lost, her brain would flip instantly and she would be out the door, headed back to San Francisco.

She felt her body vibrate with anxiety as she pulled into her driveway. She'd almost turned around instantly at the sight of the bikes and the black caddy sitting in her driveway. But she didn't want to run. She grabbed the boxes out of her backseat and headed toward her door. She wasn't prepared for what awaited her on the other side of the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

"_Wake up, it's time, little girl, wake up_

_All the best of what we've done is yet to come_

_Wake up, it's time, little girl, wake up_

_Just remember who I am in the morning_

_You're losing your memory now"_

_-Ryan Star "Losing Your Memory"_

Ava's hand hesitated on the doorknob for a moment before the door yanked open in front of her. A grinning Gemma stood before the woman until Gemma caught sight of the shit ton of flattened boxes beneath Ava's arm. She knew what it meant. She understood it more than anything. She didn't want Ava to leave, but she couldn't stop her.

"Prospect, come help Ava with these boxes." Gemma stepped backwards to allow Ava into her home and the prospect grabbed the boxes, dragging them into the house for her.

Ava's eyes cast around the room as she walked into the house. She wasn't sure what to expect. The trepidation played out on her face, but she settled a bit when it appeared they were simply there to celebrate with her.

Gemma had cooked a feast. The guys had all welcomed her home with warm hugs—except for Kozik. He seemed torn. She figured he had hated her, but it bothered her to be near him like that. After an hour in his presence, Ava's mind was made—she was leaving.

"Dinner was amazing, Gem. I think I'm gonna head to bed. I had a long ride today and I need to start packing all this shit up tomorrow." Silverware clinked loudly at the words that fell from her lips.

Bobby was the first to speak. He stood from the table and walked around to the chair she had just stood from. Bobby gripped her shoulders lightly and looked into her eyes, "I wish you would stay, but if you or Pip needs anything, just give me a call."

Ava smiled at him and hugged the bear of a man. "I'll miss you too, Pops." He had been such a father figure to her since she moved to Charming. It seemed fitting. Bobby squeezed her tighter before releasing her.

Clay stood from his seat and looked down at her, "You're always a part of this family. You change your mind, we still got your back, alright?" She hugged clay as she simply nodded. She hadn't thought it would be that hard to say goodbye.

One-by-one Ava hugged the MC guys as well as Gemma and Tara, each asking her to stay in their own way.

Ava stopped in front of Kozik. She wasn't going to let his feelings keep her from saying goodbye. He'd been standing in the living room, partially hidden from the crowd.

Ava couldn't even look him in the eyes. "I truly am sorry, Koz. I'll have Dylan call you to give you a proper goodbye." Ava tilted her head to look into his eyes, "This is goodbye, Kozik." Her eyes filled with tears as she turned to make her way upstairs.

Before Ava could hit the first step, her body was being pulled backward and flipped around. Kozik wrapped an arm around her waist and the other found its way into her hair at the nape of her neck.

"I never hated you." He looked so serious that Ava had no doubts as he spoke, "I'm pretty sure I love you. Don't leave." His eyes were pleading.

"Okay." That was it. If he wanted her, she had no reason to leave.

"Okay!" Tig shouted from the crowd that had gathered in the living room quietly. "That's all it took to get you to change your mind." Tig smacked Kozik on the back of the head, "Dumbass could have saved us half in there. I damn near cried. Jackass!"

Ava smiled and turned back to Kozik, "I love you too." She whispered it before his lips devoured hers. After a solid minute with no air, the crowd vacated the premises to give Ava and Kozik privacy.

Koz lifted Ava around his waist by her thighs and carried her to her room.

AN: Epilogue is next.


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue:

"_When the rain is blowing in your face,_

_And the whole world is on your case,_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love._

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear,_

_And there is no one there to dry your tears,_

_I could hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love."_

_-Billy Joel "To Make You Feel My Love"_

Ava's eyes flickered open slowly. It was rare that she woke up first and got to snuggle down into the warm comforter and arms of her old man. Ava shifted to lie on her side so she could see Kozik's face. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. All of the stress of the club, the garage, fatherhood—it all melted away in the safety of their bed. And honestly, as of late, there wasn't much to stress about anyway.

The club was earning strictly legit. They had multiple businesses under their belts. Clay had decided to step down because of his hands. He was still a voting member; he just couldn't really ride anymore. He was fine with the change. It gave him more time with his grandkids and Gemma. Jax had taken the helm and was running the club like a pro. He really had the vision with the club going straight. Kozik was the Sargent-at-arms now. He loved having a real title that he could work towards in the club.

Bobby and Ava's bakery was thriving and growing daily. They had even taken on an employee 2 years prior. Anna was a God-send. She could bake and had a degree in business. And the fact that she caught Happy's eye made her even more of a commodity. Somehow Anna had tied the killer down and married him. Bobby was looking into taking on an intern, and if business kept up as it had been steadily, they would need to expand.

Ava lifted a hand to ghost along Kozik's jaw before she reached her lips to his. Kozik's arm tightened around her waist and he kissed her back.

"Good morning." His voice was riddled with sleep, but nonetheless pleased with his wake up call.

"Mmmm. Morning." Ava beamed at him. She could never imagine being anything but completely satisfied and utterly sated with Kozik. He made her happier than she could ever have imagined.

They were able to lay together in silence for about an hour before Henry started to fuss a bit. Before Ava could climb out of bed, Kozik had kissed her once more and made his way to the door. He was a very hands-on dad. It had surprised Ava, but he had fallen into his niche with Dylan and Henry. Dylan adored her step-dad. He watched Saturday morning cartoons with her every week, no matter what else is going on. They would munch on frosted flakes and chocolate milk and laugh at old cartoons together. It had to be one of the sweetest things Ava had ever seen. He'd been so excited when they found out they were going to have Henry. He'd gone out and gotten and leather Harley baby jacket as soon as they left the ultrasound. He would get up at night just as much as Ava did with the baby boy. He took diaper duty and feedings just as Ava did. He really was an exceptional father.

Ava climbed out of bed and padded down the hallway to the nursery. Henry was almost a year old and they were on the fence about having another so soon. Kozik would be satisfied to have a house full of kids, but Ava wasn't sure another baby was a good idea until Henry got a little older. The sight of her husband smiling goofily at Henry as he rocked him was enough to change her mind. Kozik was telling Henry about his first bike again. It was nothing unusual to find him telling random storied to the kids. Ava loved that he wanted to share his life with their kids.

"Maybe we should just do it." She felt so confident that they could do it. They had plenty of love to give to three kids.

Kozik's smile widened as he put the happy child back in his crib. Kozik pulled Ava into his arms and kissed her with everything he had. "When can we start trying?"

"Nothing wrong with now, babe." Kozik started to lift her, "Not _right now_, Hun. Henry is up and ready to go and Dylan will be waiting with your cereal on the couch any minute now."

Kozik pouted a bit before he looked in her eyes seriously and whispered, "Dylan is heading to Aaron's for the week this evening and Gemma and Clay are taking Henry for the weekend. Don't make any plans because you are not leaving that bed unless your life depends on it."

Ava felt her body set on fire. "I won't. I better not be able to walk when you're done with me."

Kozik looked at Ava with love written all over his face. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ava ran a hand through his hair and kissed him.

AN: Thank you for reading. I appreciate all of the feedback. This has been an awesome journey with you guys!


End file.
